Killer Love
by VampCristal
Summary: Meet Katylian Tsuki, a very special girl who was born with special abilities, and the secret daughter of Slenderman. She's a dear friend of Jeffery Woods; but in a year she loses contact with Jeffery, and doesn't know what happened, until one night where she hears her mother scream, and comes face to face with the killer. JeffTheKillerXOC fanfic. Rated M for lemon scenes.
1. Begining

' There they go again yelling over my future.' A girl with honey brown hair with blue eyes says, as she sat on her bed, and sighed. She always heard her parents arguring. Her mother Melissa Tsuki was a famous model, and her father Michael Tsuki was a famous actor. The little girl was Katylian Tsuki their only daughter. Katylian heard her father slap her mother, as her mother screamed in German for him to stop. Katylian knew exactly 6 languages. English her main tongue, Japanese, German, French, Spanish, and Italian. Katylian sprung off her bed, and opened her door, and ran downstairs pulling her father away from her mother. " Vater beenden Sie es bitte ... verlassen Mutter allein!" she screamed in tears.{ Father please stop it...leave mother alone!} Michael looked at his 10 year old daughter pulling him off like he only weighed 30 pounds. " Katylian stay out of this!" he yelled, as he pushed her away, as Katylian got mad, and screamed " NO!" she then moved her arm sending her father into his chair at the other end of the living room with her mind.

See Katylian was born with special abilities, and powers she never knew why she had. She knew her parents nor anyone else in her family had these abilities. She looks at her father, as her eyes flash red, as she walks over, and stands in front of her father. " Enough…I hate hearing you two fight. Especially if it's about me." she said, as he mother pulled her into her arms. " Katylian Schätzchen gehen Sie bitte vor der Tür und zu spielen ... Alles wird gut." she said, as Katylian looked up at her. { Katylian sweetie please go outside, and play...Everything will be alright.} " Alright mommy…" she said, as she was let go, and Katylian left the mansion. Katylian walked to the park, and sat on the bench. She tried hard not to cry anymore, as she sniffled. She curled up on the bench, and cried into her knees. " Hey are you alright?" she heard, as she looked up at a boy of 11 with light brown hair, and blue eyes. " Yeah I'm fine…wait aren't you Jeffery Woods from my homeroom?" she asked, as the boy smiled, " yep…your Katylian Tsuki right? The childhood actress?" he said, as Katylian shrugged. " I'm a normal kid…I go to your school because I don't think I fit in with those rich people. I mean I maybe a black belt in karate, and know 6 languages…well 7 if you count English…" she said, as she chuckled a bit. Jeffery smiled, and sat next to her. " That's cool actually that you know so many languages, besides…I uhh noticed you in class before making a pencil stand on a point…are you a…" he glanced around to make sure no one else heard him. " A witch?" he asked.

Katylian chuckled, as she wiped her eyes. " No Jeffery, you know witches don't exist. I was just born with power. I can do a number of things…but the freakest one is…" she bit her bottom lip. " I shouldn't say…" she said, as she got up to leave when Jeffery stopped her. " What is it Katylian?" he asked, as Katylian saw her treehouse in the tree, and dragged Jeffery that way. " Up here I'll show you…" she said, as she climbed up the ladder, and into her treehouse. Jeffery followed her, and looked into a mini house. " Cool treehouse. I always wondered what was up here…but it said no one was allowed up here without your permission. There is even alarms. What did you want to show me?" he asked, as Katylian took out a nail, and held her arm out. She carefully dragged the nail across her arm cutting it deeply. " Just watch…" she said, as Jeffery watched her cut, as it healed up, and her arm showed no scar. " Dude…that's bizarre. Katylian…why show me this?" he asked, as he saw Katylian put the nail down. " I've noticed in class you're like me…no one wants to be your friend, and you feel like an outcast…I wish to trust this secret to you Jeffery, and be your friend…" she said, as she held her hand out to him; but was shocked when Jeffery took her hand, and pulled her close. " I accept Katylian…" he said, as he felt some tears weld up in his eyes.

A year has gone by since Katylian had become friends with Jeffery. She even became friends with Liu Woods Jeffery's younger brother. Michael Tsuki went out touring the world on an acting tour; but before he did that he divorced from Melissa leaving her to raise Katylian by herself. Katylian has dealt with the pain from her mother for a while. Katylian woke up on a Saturday morning, and ran down to the kitchen where the maids were serving her mother breakfast. They had moved into a smaller house. A mini mansion in the average family neighborhood. Melissa still modeled, and Katylian met some new friends; but the only thing that was different was in the year that this all happened, she couldn't see Jeffery anymore. He gave her his phone number, and they would talk on the phone everyday. " Morning mother." she said, as she kissed her mother on the cheek, and sat down next to her, as she was served breakfast. Melissa smiled at her daughter, " morning sweetie, and happy birthday." she said, as she handed Katylian a blue box. " Mother…what is it?" she asked, as she looked at the tag. " Funny there isn't a name…just a circle with a x thru it." she said, as she opened it, and saw a tear shaped multi colored gem on a black chain. On the other side of he gem was a bunch of swirls that looked like a tree.

" I have no idea sweetie; but I got that a long time a go from a friend, and he said to give it to you on your 11th birthday." Melissa said, as Katylian put it around her neck. " I love it either way…" she said, as one of the butler's came to the dining room. " I'm sorry to interrupt; but there is a Jeffery Woods out front to see Katylian. " he said, as Katylian jumped out of her chair, and ran towards the front door. She opened the door, and right away tackled hug Jeffery. " Jeff…How are you here?" she asked, as she didn't let him go. Jeffery smiled, as he held her in his arms. " My family just moved here. I still had your address, and well I wanted to surprise you…" he said, as Katylian looked at him. " Well this is a surprise…" she said, as she looked up, and blushed deeply for Jeff's family was staring at her. " Jeffery dear is this the young lady you told us about?" a woman with blond hair said, as Katylian stood up, and dusted herself off, as Jeffery stood up chuckling at how Katylian blushed. Liu ran over, and hugged Katylian. " Happy Birthday Kati…" he said, as Katylian calmed down, and hugged Liu back. " Thanks Liu." she then let him go, and smiled at Jeffery, and Liu's parents. " Hello I'm Katylian Tsuki. Welcome to the Tsuki manor. Please come inside…" she said, as she lead them inside; but got the feeling someone was watching her, as she closed the door behind everyone.

**Stopping here for now. Please rate, and review. First Jeff the killer story. Next chapter will be out asap. Have a happy day, and smile :)  
**


	2. Face to face with Slenderman

The Tsuki's lived by a huge forest that Katylian loved to run thru with her wolves Silver, and Sparkle. From the trees, a very tall man with many tentacles dressed in a dark black suit, and having no face at all watched Katylian with interest, as he looked thru her window, as she showed Jeff's family around the house. " This room is my pet's room, where my wolves Silver, and Sparkle are. Would you like to meet them? They are quite friendly…" Katylian said to Jeff's parents Margaret, and Peter. " Uhh you own wolves as pets?" Peter asked, as Katylian nodded her head. " Yep had them since they were pups. I rescued them in the forest, and brought them home. Come on in, I promise they will not harm you." she said, as she opened the door, and walked in, as Liu, Jeff, Margaret, and Peter followed behind her.

Silver, and Sparkle ran over, and jumped on Jeff knocking him over, and licking his face. " They haven't forgotten you Jeff." Katylian says in a chuckle, as she whistles for Silver, and Sparkle to get off him. Jeff chuckles, as he got up, and pet both of them. " See Mom, and Dad they are big softies. Silver is the boy, and Sparkle is the girl. I met them last year." he said, as he looked over at Katylian, as she looked out her window, and stared right at the tall man. ' He's there again?' she thought, as she jumped a little, as she felt a hand go on her shoulder, and looked at Jeff. " You ok Kat?" he asked, as she sighed. " Yeah I'm fine…Silver, Sparkle go play. Mr, and Mrs Woods, would you like to meet my mother?" she asked, as she lead them out of the room, and towards the drawing room where Melissa sat waiting for the company to show up.

Melissa stood up, and noded to the family, as they all walked in. " Welcome Mr, and Mrs Woods. As to you as well Liu. Nice to see you again Jeffery." she said, as Katylian walked over, and hugged her mother close, and then looked at Jeff's family, and everyone could tell Katylian looked more like her mother. " Uhh where is Katylian's father?" Margaret asked, as Katylian looked at the ground, and sighed. " Mutter werde ich draußen im Wald zu spielen…" { Mother I'm going to play outside in the forest…} she said, as she ran out of the door. Melissa sighed, " I usually don't mention Katylian's father anymore. Him, and I divorced last year. Katylian hasn't gotten over it yet. Please follow me into the dining hall. We will have tea, and snacks pre paired." she said, as she lead them to the dining hall.

Katylian ran out into the forest, and tripped over a tree root, and fell to the ground skidding her knee badly. She sat up, and looked at her knee, and sighed. " This will heal soon…" she said, as she looked up, and saw the same tall man from the window. She went to run; but her knee throbbed in pain, as she leaned against the tree trunk. She was staring at none other than the Slenderman that millions of parents claimed killed their children in the forests. " Please don't hurt me!" Katylian said, as she covered her face in fear. She heard him walk closer, and then the footsteps stopped in front of her. " Warum sollte ich diese Katylian Tsuki?"{ Why would I do that Katylian Tsuki?} she heard a raspy voice ask, as she uncovered her face, and looked at him. " Kennst du meinen Namen?" { You…you know my name?} she asked, as she sees him nod his head, and knelt down in front of her. " I won't harm you young one…You have my promise on that. Looks like you healed up ok." he said, as he points a long finger to her knee, and Katylian looks down at her knee, and wiped some dirt off. " I really don't know how I can do that…wait…In the news stories they said when someone sees you they felt dizzy, and passed out. How can I look at you, and not feel the bit slight of dizziness?" she asked, as Slenderman shook his head. " No I can't let you know that just yet…just keep in mind that I will watch over you, and your mother. I'm happy that you can speak my language little one…I'll be like a dear friend…I must go now…Farewell Katylian Tsuki…" he says, as he vanished, and Jeffery came running over. " Kat you ok?" he asked, as he hugged her close.

Katylian nodded her head, and held onto Jeff. " Jeffery please help me back to the house…I feel dizzy…" she said, as she blacked out in his arms. Jeff held her close, as he ran back to the mansion, and put her on the couch, as the others went around her to see if she was ok. In the forest Slenderman stood near his tree, as two boys stood by him. " That the girl Slenderman?" one asked, as Slenderman nodded his head. " Yes Masky. Come Hoodie, and Masky. We must return home, to let Zalgo know of her progress…" he said, as he lead the boys away into a portal.

**Stopping here for now. Please review. Next chapter will be out asap. Have a happy day, and smile **


End file.
